Moonlight
by Infamoux
Summary: Miguel/Kai So much can happen under a Spanish moon, as an insomniatic Miguel finds out. YAOI. One-shot. Fluff.


**Moonlight**

**Summary: **[Miguel/Kai] So much can happen under a Spanish moon, as an insomniatic Miguel finds out. YAOI. One-shot.

**Pairing: **Miguel/Kai

**Side-Pairing(s):** None

**Warnings: **May seem a bit…cheesy? xD OOC Kai. (I think the only story of mine when he's actually in-character is _Anorexic_. xD xD; ) Oh, and, tuh, _**YAOI! **_***squee***__

**Disclaimer: *Sniff* The terribly sad news is that I don't own Beyblade. = Instead, it belongs to Aoki Takao. KILL HIM! D**

**Inspiration: **I was visiting my aunt in the northern areas of Pakistan when I thought of writing this fic lol. I got the idea for this around 1 AM, when I was lying in bed, staring at the full moon. There's something incredibly beautiful about moonlight mixed with mountain air. x3

**~*~*~*~**

Wow, two stories in a week. =3 I must be on fire on something. ^^ *Checks* o,o Nope, still safe. x3

I've had this plot in my mind for quite a while now, (Since late July to be exact. x3) The moon's always fascinated me, especially when it's full or a crescent. =3

Please excuse possible grammatical errors, I'm only human. =3

Anyway, off with the nonsensical ranting and on with the fic! ^^

**~*~*~*~**

Beautiful.

Gorgeous. Stunning. Dazzling. Amazing. Spectacular. Magnificent. Alluring. Fantastic. Enthralling.

_Divine._

No matter how many words he thought of, he just couldn't describe the sight before him.

The silvery-white moonlight filtered through the fluttering, gauzy, pale-blue curtains, giving the room a faintly bluish, ethereal glow. It carried with it the slightly briny tang of the sea as well as the faint, exotic smell—fresh fruit and Spanish delicacies—that hung in the market square whatever the time of day it might be.

Even from his place amidst the fluffy pastel-colored pillows and messed-up bed-sheets, he could see—through the floor-to-ceiling window and from between many curving balconies and overhanging terraces—the distant soft glimmer of the moonlight shining on the sparkling aqua—right now royal blue—sea.

But all that was nothing compared to the person occupying the other bed in the room.

Slate-grey bangs fell softly about the crimson eyes—even though they were closed right now, that didn't make him seem any less beautiful—mingling with the long, black eyelashes. The silver-white light of the Lady of the Night shone softly down on him and threw playful shadows around his eyes. His pale-pink, full lips were parted slightly, as he breathed softly and evenly, lost in Dreamland, and totally unaware of his audience.

One pale hand was curled around the pastel comforter, clutching it to his chest and pulling it tightly around his slim, yet slightly built, body, while the moonlight illuminated his entire form making him look even more fragile and angelic.

As the older male watched, the enigma frowned slightly in his sleep, groaned and rolled over onto his other side, covering his face with his arm, and hugging a pillow to his chest before murmuring something unintelligible and resuming his journey through Dreamland. The other occupant of the room couldn't stop his heart from thudding a little louder at the soft groan as he anxiously—though unsuccessfully—fought to keep his already teetering mind from falling into the gutter.

After a few moments, he glanced at the illuminated dial of his wristwatch; which was lying on the light-brown, wooden side-table. 2:07 AM. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head—the muscles rippling under the sun-kissed, golden skin—as he tried to decide what to do. For some time now he had been having problems with his sleeping cycle; either he didn't fall asleep until very late at night or even if he did, he'd wake up again and be unable to fall back to sleep until early in the morning.

Claude had pushed him into going to see a doctor but the only thing the elderly man had been able to tell him was that he was just suffering from insomnia, possibly due to emotional stress. The causes varied from person to person but intense sadness or frustration were two of the most potential reasons behind insomnia, he said. Sadness over something he had lost; frustration over something he could not achieve; or any other reason.

Something he couldn't get. _Or someone. _He looked over to the other bed and sighed, leaning back against the pile of pillows and letting his sapphire eyes slide shut.

A slight puff of breeze made him open his eyes to look out the quarter-open window again. He silently got out of bed and made his way across the cool, Spanish-tiled floor to the window beside Kai's bed, sapphire eyes alert for any change in the enigma's sleeping form. Quietly sliding the glass open wider, and still barefoot, he stepped out onto the small balcony.

The balcony was just big enough for a wooden bench—which was more like a loveseat—and a couple of potted plants. He sat side-ways on the wooden bench, curling his long, tanned legs underneath himself as he looked out over the city, resting his chin on his folded arms, which, in turn, were resting on the wrought-iron railing.

The Beyblade teams were all touring the world together and battling each other at small exposition tournaments held in different cities in various countries. Right now they were in Spain, taking a few days off after their Spanish tournament and before they headed to the next leg of the tour in Germany.

The BBA had booked a whole floor of this hotel to accommodate all of the teams together. Two to a room was what had been decided. The captains usually had their own rooms but they hadn't been able to book enough rooms because it was tourist season in Spain and a large group of tourists—mostly women in their 40s—had booked most of the rooms in the hotel right before the BBA had.

Still, Mr. Dickinson had pulled a few strings and gotten them a whole floor to themselves. But the downside—in some cases—to this was that captains had to share rooms as well. Miguel had dreaded the thought of having to room with the cocky blonde captain of the All Starz or the homophobic Lion of the White Tigers or even the psychopathic redhead from the Blitzkrieg Boys, but—to his immense relief—he had been chosen to room with the quiet, alluring enigma of the G-revolutions. To say that he had been happy with the decision would be an understatement. _Delighted. Ecstatic, even,_ he thought, blushing.

Some of the reasons were that he would not have to worry about a) being driven to committing suicide to escape the cocky arrogance of the All Starz' captain, b) Having to worry all the time about offending the conservative Chinese Lion, or c) Waking up one fine morning with a machete sticking out of his chest.

He shuddered at the unwelcome images.

But the main, most _important_ reason was that he was crushing—not the 'oh, he's cute' kind of crush, more of the stumbling-stuttering-blushing-tripping-butterflies-in-the-stomach kind—on the enigma sleeping in the room behind him. And the worst thing was not being able to confess his feelings. Even when Kai was so close—So. _**Freakin'.**_ Close.—that he could reach out and kiss him any time he could muster up the courage to… He couldn't.

He didn't even know whether the enigma liked guys or not, damn it. And he definitely didn't want Kai to think he was molesting him or something. Though that _would _be… Okay, bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Argh! No matter what he did, he just couldn't get the seventeen-year-old out of his mind. Great. Now he felt like a pedophiliac. Even though he _was_ only a year older than the Phoenix…

But… Whatever. The bottom line was that he wanted the fiery blader, and he couldn't have him.

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying not to think of anything.

**~*~*~*~**

He woke with a slight jolt when he felt a soft material being draped over him. He hadn't even realized he'd dozed off. And neither had he noticed that it was slightly chilly until the welcome warmth of the light, pastel-green and off-white blanket was placed over him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," He looked up to see the reason for his sleepless nights standing over him, bathed in the moonlight—his pale skin paler, and his dual-shaded hair darker—, and looking slightly embarrassed at being caught in an act of caring that went against his usual cold façade. Even though he was caring and sweet by nature, Kai tried to hide it by acting cold and impassive all the time, but sometimes—like now—he just couldn't resist being his sweet old self. "I thought you might feel a bit cold out here."

Miguel smiled, his sun-kissed skin crinkling up at the corners of his sapphire eyes, "Yeah, thanks." He scooted to the side to make room for the younger teen, pulling the blanket around himself and opening an arm in a gesture for Kai to join him.

Kai hesitated for a moment at the prospect of being so close to the older teen while they were completely alone and when he had a tendency—for some strange, unknown reason, _cough cough_—to blush and stutter uncontrollably in the Gargoyle's presence even when they were surrounded by other people. He couldn't imagine what he'd act like when he was curled up next to the older teen, _alone, _and in the _middle of the night._

But since he didn't really have any substantial excuse—one that he could tell Miguel, anyway—for not sitting beside the Spanish blonde, he shrugged—an action that caused the large neckline of his over-sized black shirt to slide off of his shoulder—revealing pale, flawless skin underneath—and causing a slight tinge of pink to spread over his cheeks **(1)** as he quickly yanked it back into place—and sat down a bit awkwardly next to Miguel, allowing the older teen to wrap the blanket around both their shoulders.

Miguel smiled encouragingly at Kai before leaning his head back over the back of the bench to look up at the star-spangled sky. Kai pulled his bare legs—he was only wearing a pair of loose, black, silk boxers **(1)**— up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he unconsciously shifted closer to the Spaniard, pretending to be deeply breathing in the crisp night air and not the overwhelmingly blissful scent that was Miguel's.

Miguel looked back down at Kai when he felt the enigma's exotic eyes watching him intently and had to mentally kick himself to stop himself from cooing at the enigma when the younger male quickly looked away, blushing.

"You're not cold are you?"

"Wh-wha-?" Kai looked back at him, the pale hand that had been unconsciously twirling a lock of midnight hair stopping mid-motion.

Miguel smiled, "We could go inside if you're feeling cold." _Or uncomfortable around me. _He added sadly in his mind.

"No, I'm okay, thanks," Kai offered him a soft smile of his own. The hand started fiddling with his hair again.

"Okay," Miguel craned his neck to look at the bright pinpoints of twinkling light high above them, and Kai watched how they were reflected perfectly in his azure eyes. There was a silence between them but it wasn't awkward, rather peaceful and thoughtful.

Miguel finally spoke, breaking the silence, "So what're you doing up at this time, anyway?"

"I dunno; I haven't been getting much sleep these days." Kai looked down, as if embarrassed.

Miguel's eyebrows rose, "Really?" Then they furrowed a bit as he frowned, "How come?"

Kai sighed, "I've been having insomnia for a couple of weeks now. I've heard emotional stress"—he sneaked a glance at the older teen, but quickly looked down again when his eyes met Miguel's—"can be one of the reasons behind insomnia."

"You've been under stress?" Miguel asked, and even though Kai didn't look up, he could hear the concern in the blonde's voice.

"…Kinda?"

"You can talk to me about whatever's bothering you, if you want."

"Whoever," Kai muttered; not really intending for the Spaniard to hear him but Miguel heard what he said anyway.

"Whoever? You're upset because of a person?"

Kai didn't trust himself to speak so he gave a silent nod of the head.

Miguel's jaw clenched. Some idiot had dared to bother Kai? Bother him enough to make him lose sleep? When he found out who that guy was, he'd better make a run for the hospital.

Kai looked at Miguel's expression hardening and panicked; had he figured it out? _Crap._

Going into damage-control mode, he tried to break free of the friendly arm that Miguel had placed over his shoulder as he fought not to let his eyes tear up. Kai's sudden reaction surprised the older teen and his eyes widened as the Phoenix broke free of him and fled into the room.

_Crap, did I let anything slip? _He thought frantically as he jumped up to follow the enigma. He found Kai sitting on his own bed, his arms wrapped around his legs, with his face buried in them.

"Kai?" He asked softly as he edged closer to the bed.

"…"

"Kai, are you okay? Did I do something to offend you?"

Kai's muffled response was: "…No… Go away."

"Kai? Please tell me what I did. I'm sorry." The hurt in his voice made Kai cringe; he _was_ being unfair to the poor Spaniard. Besides, it wasn't Miguel's fault he didn't like Kai the way the Phoenix liked him. Kai sighed and looked up at the teen seated next to him, forcing his lips into a slight smile, "It's nothing Miguel. Just… thinking about him."

"Him? Oh, you mean the guy who's got you so worried?"

Kai nodded.

"I…like him." Kai whispered, not daring to look at the Gargoyle while speaking.

Miguel flinched. Kai…Liked another guy? Enough to lose sleep over him and cry about him?

Miguel sighed; now it was his turn to force a smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure he likes you too."

Kai sighed and finally looked up at him, "Why would he? He's gorgeous, funny, nice, loving and caring, athletic…" He listed off a few of Miguel's qualities. "Why would he even think twice about a loser like me?" He looked down again.

"Don't call yourself that!" Miguel exclaimed, "You're no loser, Kai."

When Kai didn't respond, he cupped the younger teen's chin in his hand and tugged it up, looking into his eyes as he spoke, "You're the nicest person I've ever known, you're strong, talented, caring, you've got the most amazing personality…" And before Miguel could clamp his mouth shut, he blurted out, "And I bet the guy looks nowhere near as gorgeous as you do." As soon as the words were out he felt a warm blush spreading over his cheeks. Kai looked up, shocked.

"Err… Wh-what I meant was… Uh..." Miguel stuttered. _You're making this worse Miguel, shut the hell up! _He mentally berated himself for letting his tongue slip. He opened his mouth again to try to explain but was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips being placed over his own. His eyes widened. Kai pulled back to gauge his reaction and grinned uncertainly. "M-me?" Miguel squeaked. Kai nodded, still blushing furiously.

Miguel grinned suddenly, and moved into a kneeling position, his legs on both sides of the younger teen's hips. Kai blushed slightly but still wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck as the Spaniard leaned down and captured the enigma's lips in another kiss.

The kiss was slow and soft at first as they both got used to the feel of the other's warm lips and then Miguel, quickly assuming the dominant role, bit down lightly on the dual-haired teen's lower lip, making him part his lips with a soft moan which turned into a pleasurable mewl as Miguel's tongue delved into his mouth and started exploring every tiny crevice.

Their eyes slid shut as they gave into just _feeling. _They didn't think; they just let their bodies go by instinct, as they fell into an age-old pattern of loving embrace.

Kai felt like Miguel's tongue and hands were leaving behind trails of fire wherever they touched him, as the Spaniard wrapped an arm around his petite waist and placed the other hand on the side of his neck, using his thumb to tilt Kai's head back so he could have better access to his mouth. Kai, meanwhile, entangled one hand in the soft blonde hair at the back of Miguel's head—softly massaging the scalp with his long, pale fingers—as he placed his other hand on the blonde's muscled shoulder, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Miguel suddenly pulled back and—ignored Kai's attempt to keep their mouths connected—started kissing a trail of fire down the side of Kai's neck, pulling down the shoulder of the over-sized black T-shirt to bite down lightly on the pale skin there—making Kai moan with pleasure and bury his face in Miguel's silky blonde hair—before licking the mark he had made and then nibbling just above Kai's collarbone.

He pulled back up to kiss the pale skin just below Kai's jaw before continuing to attack the enigma's mouth again; their tongues battled for dominance as they ravaged each other's mouths and let their hands roam over each other's bodies, memorizing every curve and every scar, eliciting pleasurable moans from both of them. Miguel ran his tongue over the roof of Kai's mouth, making the young enigma shiver with delight and collapse into Miguel's chest with a soft mewl, their lips still connected.

When the need for air began to make their lungs burn, Miguel gave Kai's lower lip a final, gentle tug with his teeth before resting his forehead against his Phoenix's. Fiery violet met sparkling azure as they stared into each other's eyes for a long time, smiling softly, before Miguel leaned in and placed a final soft kiss to his boyfriend's now-swollen-and-red lips. "We'd better get some sleep."

Kai nodded yawning slightly as Miguel climbed off of him, lying down and pulling the enigma down to lie beside him. Kai snuggled backwards into Miguel's toned chest and the blonde Spaniard wrapped his arms around the petite figure, resting his chin on the still-bare smooth skin of the shoulder as he sleepily mused over all that had happened.

Who would've thought so much could happen on a moonlit, Spanish night?

**~*~*~*~**

**WHOOT! xD Omaigad, I **_**finally**_** finished this thing! I had planned on uploading it on Friday. xD; And, whoot, this is my second-longest fanfic. =3 Yay me! Lol. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, even though I'd originally planned the plotline to be a bit different lol. **

**I suck at passion, don't I?**

**But, whatever, the bottom line is: Miguel/Kai effing owns everything! xD xD I love this pairing so darn much! ^^ And writing about them makes me giggle and squeal like a crazed yaoi fangirl. xD LOL. **

**(A/N:)**

***Fangirls swoon and start foaming at the mouth* xD**

**Thanks for reading, please review! They make me happy and motivate me to write more and upload faster. ;3 *Hint, hint***


End file.
